


Being There

by bedtimefanfic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, the nature of the batcat here is up to interpretation, they are co-parenting but it's sort of not important to the story?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtimefanfic/pseuds/bedtimefanfic
Summary: "Black Mercy has Robin," Bruce said over the comm. "I'm going to remove it, stand by.""No, you need backup," Dick argued, sounding irritated. "Where are you? I'm coming.""Stay where you are," Bruce ordered. Jason had a glazed look over his eyes and was standing unnaturally still. Bruce wanted to just pull off the evil plant before it sunk its tendrils too far into him, but experience told him that was too reckless an approach."No such chance," Dick argued. "Don't worry, I'm picking you up. Be there in two minutes."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 80





	Being There

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago. Like, back in the spring. I did intend for this to be part of a larger story that, let's face it, isn't getting written any time in the foreseeable future. The gist of it is, Bruce and Selina are in a qpr and are co-parenting Dick (who's moved out at this point) and Jason. She's turned vigilante, using her skills to fight crime and all that good stuff. 
> 
> I read this through again last night, realized I liked it and that it stood on its own, and now here it is. I hope you all are well and safe and happy :D

"Black Mercy has Robin," Bruce said over the comm. "I'm going to remove it, stand by."

"No, you need backup," Dick argued, sounding irritated. "Where are you? I'm coming."

"Stay where you are," Bruce ordered. Jason had a glazed look over his eyes and was standing unnaturally still. Bruce wanted to just pull off the evil plant before it sunk its tendrils too far into him, but experience told him that was too reckless an approach.

"No such chance," Dick argued. "Don't worry, I'm picking you up. Be there in two minutes."

"Nightwing, don't!" Bruce would need something to contain the Black Mercy once he got it removed from his son's chest, so it wouldn't attach itself to him in turn. That's why Dick was insisting on joining him, he knew. So that he could pull it off of Bruce if the thing was too strong. But it wouldn't be. He would get it off of Jason and into ... that empty oil drum over there!

He dragged the metal drum over and grabbed at the plant with one hand, the other holding a Batarang with which he sawed at one of the tendrils. It gave very slowly, just as he remembered.

"I'm here," Dick said behind him. He heard his footsteps run over to where they stood.

"Nightwing, I  _ told _ you not to come here," Bruce said angrily. "I have this under control."

"You need backup here and you know it," Dick said, crossing his arms. Bruce saw this out of the corner of his eye; his attention was laser-focused on Jason. He ignored his eldest for the time being and attacked the Black Mercy with vigor. It seethed in his hand as one by one, its tendrils lost their grip on Jason.

"Stand away," Bruce yelled at Nightwing as he pulled the deadly plant away from Jason. The thing writhed and reached out towards Bruce now, as he knew it would. It needed a new host. Well, it wouldn't be getting one. And especially not Dick.

But Dick didn't go away. He was trying to pull it free of Bruce's grasp, away from Bruce. With a thud, Dick hauled it away and into the oil drum, and dropped the lid on it with a clang.

"Don't ever come find me when I tell you to stay away again," Bruce growled angrily at Dick. "Understand?"

"No, I don't," Dick said, raising his chin. "If I hadn't been here, you would have been its next victim, you know that?" Bruce huffed.

"I had everything under control," he said. "All you did was endanger yourself. It was reckless and stupid." Dick looked away in frustration.

"What was reckless and stupid was you attempting this on your own," Dick said. He motioned towards the oil drum, from which there were still faint clangs. "You know what would have happened if I wasn't here? It would have gotten you and Jason wouldn't have been able to help, he's still unconscious, and by the time anyone found you, it might have been too late to remove safely."

"It's my choice to risk that," Bruce argued. "I can't have it attack you, too." Dick threw his hands up and paced for a moment. Bruce dropped to the ground beside Jason to ensure that his pulse and breathing were normal. They were. He breathed a little easier.

"I'm taking Jason home," Bruce said, picking his youngest up. "You're welcome to join us if you wish to. But bring the plant." He turned to leave the warehouse to go to the Batmobile, which was parked only a street over. Dick's hand on his shoulder stopped him for a moment before he shrugged it off.

"I know I did the right thing and I'll do it again," Dick said, following behind him when he resumed walking. "The world needs Batman, but not as much as your family needs you. So you don't have the right to act angry that I saved you when you have four people who love you and are glad you're still with us." Dick still sounded furious with him but his words made Bruce falter in his step and swallow thickly.

"Bring the plant," he instructed, quieter now. At the Batmobile, he got Jason, still unconscious, into the back seat, and helped Dick load the drum with the Black Mercy into the trunk, safely sealed up and locked away.

The ride back to the Cave was quiet. Neither he nor Dick said anything to each other, but Bruce stole glances over at him every now and then. His son didn't look angry anymore but he also didn't look happy. Jason woke up when they were just on the outskirts of the city, turning off the paved road. Bruce explained to him quickly what had happened, and asked for an evaluation of how he was feeling.

"Still a bit dizzy," he admitted. "I think I need a drink."

"You know where the water is," Bruce said, looking back at him in the mirror. He looked tired but his color was fine. He'd be okay. Physically, at least. Bruce knew what the Black Mercy did, he'd experienced it first hand, and the jolt to reality was difficult to handle. Whatever Jason had seen, he'd be mourning for a while. Alfred would be better at talking Jason through it.

Dissolving the Black Mercy was an easy and quick job once they were back in the Cave. Alfred rolled the empty drum away, and Bruce thought he heard him say something about garbage, but he couldn't be sure. Jason excused himself and went upstairs almost immediately, and startled Selina as she approached.

"Just got back before you did," she said, wringing her hair dry with a white towel. "Everything okay?"

"Everything's taken care of," Bruce said. "Jason will want to be alone for a while."

"Is he all right?" Selina asked, worried. Bruce nodded and began to remove his armor. He explained what the Black Mercy was and she looked sad. "I'll go see him in a little while," she decided, and hugged Dick hello before heading away.

"Will you be staying for breakfast, Master Dick?" Alfred asked, appearing to take away the Batsuit.

"Yeah, thanks, Alf," Dick said, smiling. "Are you making pancakes? With chocolate?"

"I will," Alfred said, amused. "Sans chocolate for Master Bruce, of course." Bruce gave a smile but waited until his old friend had moved out of earshot.

"Thank you," he said to Dick uneasily. "For helping." Dick looked surprised but pleased.

"'Course," he said. He swung his arms at his side uncomfortably for a moment before settling on the briefest of one-armed hugs. "I'm still a little mad," he said. "But I still love you, okay?"

"Okay," Bruce agreed, a lump in his throat. Dick nodded and turned to head upstairs for his breakfast. It wasn't until he had retreated that Bruce said quietly, "Love you, too," but Dick must have heard him because he turned around to smile for a moment and then continued like nothing had happened between them.

  
  


Bruce found Jason in one of the smaller family rooms, TV on and playing a Bugs Bunny cartoon, slouched almost horizontally with his feet on the coffee table. He cleared his throat to alert Jason to his presence and put on an expression of surprise, as if Jason couldn't see through it.

"I'll go if you want," Bruce said, jerking a thumb back over his shoulder. Jason inhaled deeply and shook his head, patting the cushion right next to him. Bruce hastily took the seat. He evaluated his youngest son out of the corner of his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy, tear stains on his cheeks, but he wasn't crying at present. His bottom lip looked a little ragged.

"Do you think you're gonna be okay?" Bruce asked as gently as he could.

Jason sighed deeply. "'Course I'll be fine," he said gruffly. "Stupid plant."

Bruce slouched down just a little bit to get closer to him. "Good," he said. "I know how hard it can be so just ... take the time you need." Jason looked up to him and then nodded, eyes returning to watch the screen.

"I'll be fine," he said again. He leaned his head against Bruce's arm and Bruce smiled to himself. Jason was the one who needed comforting right now, but that didn't mean that the soft weight on his arm didn't make Bruce feel better, too. 

After sitting about 10 minutes in silence, aside from the television, Bruce realized that what they were watching was actually a movie. He settled himself in to watch for a while; the plot hadn't really picked up yet.

Jason didn't try to start any conversation during the movie, which was unusual for him, but Bruce let him have his silence. It would probably be good just to leave him to his thoughts for a little while. Watching the cartoon might be distraction enough. As Bruce divided his thoughts between his son and the movie, favoring the former, he found that he actually got into it and was disappointed when it was over.

"Thanks for letting me watch with you," Bruce said as the credits and music rolled. Jason shrugged and sat up more.

"I didn't mind," Jason mumbled. Bruce smiled and squeezed Jason's arm.

"I'm here for you, Jason," he said softly. "I know you might be more comfortable talking to Alfred or Selina. Or maybe Dick. But I'll try my best, too." Jason nodded and gave him a smile. It wasn't full-watt but it was better than any other he'd seen in the past hour and a half.

"Okay, Bruce," he said, nodding. He seemed to debate something in his head and then said, looking down at his lap, "You were actually there in my dream world."

Bruce was startled and speechless for a moment. "Jason, that ... I ..." What did he say to that? He was happy, obviously, and honored. He wanted to hug Jason, but it was hard. He tried anyways. Actions speak louder than words, after all.

Jason looked happy when he pulled back and ran a hand through his hair. He laughed very lightly under his breath and stood up. "I'll ... talk to you if I need anything," he agreed. Bruce nodded and let him leave. He felt well about how everything had gone just then, like he was doing parenting right. 

_ He was in Jason's dream world! _

"Hey, Bruce," Selina said, sticking her head around the door jamb. "Dick wants one more for cards. You game?"

"In a moment," he said, and she grinned. Hopefully he could keep this up.


End file.
